Building Bridges
by Shadaux
Summary: A few years after the Chitauri attack on Earth, the nine realms now face a new adversary- the mad titan, Thanatos himself. Thor decides that enough time has been spent being idle- it is now time to take up arms against this new foe. Never has the uniting of the nine realms been more direly needed than now. And by the nine realms, that included Jotunheim... and by extension... Loki.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Alrighty~ So this is my first Thor/Loki fanfiction and stuffff- LOL don't get me wrong, it's not slash (sorry, not sorry) But yeah. My first. I really want to know what I need to work on... because seriously? I think my writing sucks- :/ ... Anyways- I don't know when I'll get to continue this story, I've only written the first chappy, but of course, I've got the idea of everything that will happen. I just need to.. uhm... I guess I just need to put it into words. Shouldn't be too hard, neh? X_X (A/N)

CHAPTER ONE

Cold... That was the first sensation that hit Thor as he and his entourage arrived in the harsh, frozen realm of Jotunheim. To think; that the sweet, mischievous little brother of his childhood had been here for almost six years... It made him shiver with a different kind of chill.

"Thor, are you sure about this? I know how you feel about Loki," Sif's voice faltered at the name, and she could not quite disguise the bitter tone, "but you should have told the All-Father. Remember the consequences when we last set foot in this realm?" she said, a small hint of desperation in her voice.

"If you do not wish to accompany me, you may leave. I did not ask any of you to come in the first place. Besides, I am not as foolish as I was before." Thor replied with a heavy sigh, "And do you really think the All-Father would approve of my endeavors?"

"Which is why this is such a bad idea! We have your allies from Midgard. You have us and the rest of Asgard's warriors at your beck and call. Why would you need to seek out such a sniveling, cowardly trai-"

"Hold your tongue, Sif! You may be my friend, but Loki is still my brother and a prince of Asgard and you will respect him as such!" Thor bit out angrily, his temper rising with every word that left his mouth.

"We have been holding off this mad titan for far too long, and now he threatens war on us and the rest of the nine realms! Loki knew this beast, conspired with him. Any information he can provide will be considered and if he offers us aid, we'll have gotten a valuable asset! Now either you come with me or turn back now!" bellowed Thor, his deep rumbling voice carrying over the strong wind.

He gave each of them a pointed look, daring them to question him again. When nobody spoke, the mighty thunder god turned and began trudging anew.

The warriors three along with Sif shared a look with each other and with heavy sighs; they reluctantly pulled their cloaks tighter around themselves and followed their fair-haired prince. Thor was stubborn to a fault, and when he was as determined as he was now, then nothing they said would make him turn back.

Not even an hour into the trek and already, cold was seeping into their skin. They had left Asgard fairly early, the sun just peeking over the mountains. Yet here, there was nothing but darkness and snow.

What little light they had, came from the lights near the glaciers and the ethereal glow of the ice itself. But although it was dark… well. Thor tried to focus on the task at hand but found that he couldn't help thinking how utterly beautiful Jotunheim was. The way they were described in the ancient tomes of Asgard didn't do the land any justice. Sure, it was freezing cold for any Aesir, but the way the ice crystals would occasionally glint and sparkle reminded Thor of the stars back at home and the fairy-tales told about them.

Where they passed a few boiling hot lakes, he noticed the water seemed so calm despite the harsh weather, and they reflected the endless black of the skies above, making the bursts of light all the more extraordinary.

If it weren't for the deafening howl of the wind in his ears, Thor would have called the place… peaceful. That in itself was such an absurd thought that he had to shake his head to be rid of it.

How come he only saw all of this now? Had he really been THAT blinded the last time he came here? Was this really Jotunheim? Perhaps Heimdall sent them to the wrong place. Midgard's snow lands perhaps… or Niflheim. But the fact that the gatekeeper of Asgard rarely made mistakes (not to mention on such trivial matters) had Thor's mind whirring.

As he and his companions continued their journey, his thoughts kept coming back to him. This was Jotunheim… the realm of the frost giants. Those blue savage beasts that were the antagonists of every story book. And here he was, a son of Odin, prince and heir to all that is golden and glorious, of the eternal realm of Asgard, thinking the realm of the monsters they've battled with "beautiful". And the thing was… the more Thor thought about it… the more he began to question what he'd learned as a child.

After all… his beloved brother came from this realm, is a part of this realm. Maybe the prejudice against the Jotuns is over exaggerated… were the Aesir too harsh and quick in their judgment all those years ago?

And what of Loki's attack on this planet? Sure that was many a year ago, but he had expected this place to be… well… broken; in even more ruins after having been attacked so brutally. As these thoughts were running through his head, the soon-to-be king of Asgard failed to notice the pitying looks sent his way.

Finally, after hours of relentless silence and stumbling through snow, Fandral asked the question that had been on everyone's mind.

"My prince, I do not mean to offend but… how do we even know that Loki will help us? Or if we'd be able find him here? Oh blast it all, if he's even ALIVE is the-"

Before the man could even finish, Thor was holding him up by the collar of his cloak, face contorted in demonic fury.

"Don't you dare say that! You will never repeat those vile words in my presence again or I might just sew YOUR lips shut. Understood?" said Thor, his voice eerily calm.

"Now Thor, that is unfair. What Fandral asked was a wise question. If Loki lives, if we could even FIND him here… how do we know he will aid us? We'd have wasted time we could have spent planning for nothing! And packed with so little food!" Volstagg stepped in, hoping to placate the angered thunderer.

"Unfair? Unfair?! You want to know what is unfair?! It is unfair that you so readily give up on Loki. When I was banished you came for ME, even if it was forbidden by your king! Regardless of whether Loki meant to usurp me or not, by all circumstances given, he was a rightful king of Asgard at that time. It is also unfair that I had to watch my brother be dragged kicking and screaming that he'd rather be just put to death than live without his magic. To be the one to hold him down while they stripped him of it! None of you know how it feels to lose a brother… to lose him while my people celebrated and my friends toasted to his banishment!" by the end of his rant, Thor was breathing heavily and there was a slight sheen of tears in his eyes.

"You are not alone in mourning the loss of your brother, Thor, but it would be wiser to lower your voice just-"

"NO!" Thor said angrily, "you speak of him as if he's already dead. Heimdall… Heimdall wouldn't have sent us here. He would have told us."

"You know as well as we do that Loki could shroud himself."

"Without his seidr?" surprisingly, it was Fandral who rebuked Sif's weak attempt and Thor felt a twinge of thanks for the man, even if he was the one who ignited the argument in the first place. But as a sign of acceptance of the other man's attempt at an apology, Thor sighed and spoke,

"My friends, I apologize, but please… Please understand why I ask this of you. Loki may not have meant much to you but-" as suddenly as their fight arose, the Aesir quickly realized that the ice was unnaturally creeping along their shoes and sprang into action, forming a defensive circle with their backs to one another.

Soon enough, as if they came from the underbelly of the ice itself, dozens of frost giants began surrounding them. Not daring to make the first move, Thor and the warriors backed up until their shoulders were pressed into one another. With their weapons drawn, they waited for the first blow to come. Although Thor and his companions agreed that if they ever encountered any Jotuns, (which was inevitable) they would try to be diplomatic first, it didn't hurt to be prepared when in foreign territory.

No such blow came, and instead, one of the Jotuns stepped forward.

"Asgardians… you have no authorized permission to be in our lands. Take your leave now or face the consequences." said the crimson-eyed giant, it's voice rough and gravelly.

"We need no permission from the likes of you!" Sif spat out viciously. To which the leader, presumably, looked thoughtful about for a moment before speaking again.

"We have our laws, Asgardian, and we are authorized to apprehend trespassers and take them to our king."

"Ha! Listen to this beast, Thor!"

"Thor? Odinson?" the Jotun's eyes went hard, the dark pools of red becoming a bright crimson, "to what do we owe this pleasure, godling?" it mocked while it's followers jeered and taunted.

"Let's just be rid of them now, Helblindi."

"No." said the giant, now known as Heldblindi, "we will not disgrace my brother."

Quite suddenly, Thor's eyes became as heavy as lead and he turned to his friends only to see them dropping like flies. He faced his attacker again and was met with the gleaming red eyes of the Jotun, then he knew no more.

Thor awoke next to find himself in what he assumed was the throne room of Jotunheim, bound to a relentlessly freezing pillar of ice. And on the throne sat a Jotun, whose eyes shone with bloodlust, and for the life of him, Thor could not tell if it was the same Jotun who confronted them.

"Thor, son of Odin, state your business." It spoke. (Nope, still couldn't tell)

"My prince answers to no one!" Sif cut in before Thor could get a word out. He gave her a warning glare which she acknowledged.

"Do you see, brother? Such insolence! Maybe I should just kill you now, Odinson." The Jotun spoke, rising from his seat and stalking towards the captured gods, a dagger of ice slowly forming in his hand.

"Broth-"

"Silence, Helblindi! I act as King today- watch as I take the life of their beloved prince."

The other giant, Helblindi, Thor noted, although he looked scolding, did nothing to stop his brother. In fact, he looked rather bored and exasperated standing near the throne.

"Enough with this ridiculous display, Býleistr." came a smooth voice behind them.

Thor's eyes widened, but he dared not hope,

"Even if they are indeed to be executed, I would not have you spill dirty blood in this sacred hall."

All at once, the frost giants that were present went down on one knee and brought their right fist towards their chest. Thor and his companions had to wait for the newcomer to pass them to be able to identify the individual. And with ever word spoken, Thor found his heart beat a little faster.

The Jotun near Thor rose again to his full height, followed by Helblindi and together, they went past their captive to greet the new arrival.

"My King-" came Býleistr's voice, oddly filled with concern when earlier it was filled with scorn, "how do you fare? Did your visit to the shaman help at all?"

King? If this really was who he thought it was then- no… it couldn't be… Could it?

Then the true king of the Jotuns passed by them and sat on the frozen throne. To the shock of the Aesir, sitting there, very much like royalty, was the thin and ghostly visage of none other than Loki.

"Now… why are such lowly maggots in my realm?"

(A/N) Anyways- R&R .. Or you can comment on it on my dA. My name there is Veyrius if anyone is interested :D ==; .. I think I have a problem with tenses? Do I? Have a problem, I mean... WITH TENSES? D': R&R ? I swear I don't bite ;^;


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Yay! Chapter two~ :D I'm really sorry if it's shorter than the first one, I'm just really, really busy is all- I know, I know. Excuses, excuses.. But really- prelim exams started Thursday and will end Tuesday… Plus it's 9:10PM here where I am and our COQC started today. I've been awake since 5AM because of the friggin ROTC training, and my body is ACHING. Army dozen in the morning, then a three-round jog around the campus- which is HUGE by the way- and then a repeat performance of that in the afternoon- and I've realized I'm rambling. XD Anywayssss- read on. Don't mind my rambling :)  
_

Loki stared down at Thor and his posse of warriors, his face devoid of any emotion, looking to the world as if he was a portrait of indifference.

"Trespassers, my King. They declined our offer of turning back, and so we have brought them here to be judged." Býleistr said, hovering near the throne.

"Ah... Tell me, Odinson, what brings you to my realm?" Loki asked, ever the epitome of nonchalance,

"Loki... Brother-"

"I would ask you not to refer to me as such. We are not, we never have been, and we never will be brothers. Here in my domain, you will refer to me as King Loptir."

"King... Loptir, then..." Thor mumbled the name, "I-we have come without any ill intentions. I-I only meant to seek an audience with the ruler of Jotunheim." even as Thor spoke, Loki caught on to the little white lie that was being fed to him.

"So you seek that which no longer exists, how incredibly typical of you."

"Show some respect, Silvertongue! My prince has said naught to deserve such an ill-received welcome."

"Ah, but you lot weren't welcome here in the first place, were you? You merely traipsed about- not even considering your actions. Was I wrong to assume that the temporary and conditional truce between our people still stands?" Sif opened her mouth to respond, but Loki had already begun speaking again,

"And this is a talk between two rulers, dear Sif, so a lovely maiden such as you should not interrupt, yes? You _**do**_ respect the tradition held by the Nine Realms, do you not? I would suggest that you keep your mouth shut from here on out, lest you be branded an ignorant wench." Loki said with a smug look on his face.

"Why you-"

"Loki. Please, just hear me out. Please." Thor begged, and Loki, even with all his deep seated hatred, still found that he felt a tiny twinge of guilt at having reduced the mighty god of thunder to actions such as begging. It suited him ill. He looked quite pathetic. Ridiculous, even...

He mentally sighed; sentiment will be the death of him yet.

"I owe you no favors. Pray tell, why shouldn't I just order you to be put to death?"

"Because... because I know YOU, Loki. And I know you are aware of the threat of war Thanatos has declared. So I-we... we wish to ask for the aid of Jotunheim. Only in unity will Yggdrasil see through the dark days ahead." Thor said with as much gusto and confidence as he could muster.

Loki, on the other hand, had that same blank look plastered on his face. Even his eyes held nothing, when in the past, they expressed so much.

"He knows! Says he, says the man who knew me not." Malice briefly passed through his features, and his tone caught a bitter edge to it, "The one who thought my lies truth and my truth lies. Says he, ASKS for the aid of Jotunheim, but in truth, demands it." Loki scoffed before continuing "And here I thought that we were merely savage bea-"

Quite suddenly, as if struck by a fierce cold, Loki shuddered. Then out of nowhere, he started coughing- hacking and gasping for breath, as if there wasn't enough air in the room even though the ceilings were high and the breeze could very much be felt, as if he were a drowning man, slowly being smothered by the world around him.

Thor sat horrified when he saw a trail of red drip down his little brother's chin, thoughts of death flashing through his head as he watched the blood seep through the hands that came to cover his brother's mouth.

The other Jotun, Heldblindi, knelt in front of the throne and blocked Thor's view before he could see any more- and with his rather large hands, held onto Loki's shoulders, muttering things in a tongue foreign to the Aesir.

And slowly, slowly, blue started to spread throughout his younger brother's body.

Thor and his friends watched in awe as Loki turned into a Jotun right before their eyes. The porcelain white skin becoming a dull, azure blue, and Thor, without a doubt, knew that behind closed lids, the emerald green eyes he has come to know by heart were now a poisonous red- the same red that was associated with war… with blood… with death… but also the same red that was love.

As soon as the Jotun released his grip, Loki regained his normal Aesir appearance, his breathing shallow and labored.

"I am afraid my magic can only help you so much, brother. It would be easier if you were in your true form. My seidr wouldn't be rejected as much." Heldblindi spoke,

"No worries, my brother. Now rise, I will not have you kneel before me." Loki replied, looking as if he was uncomfortable with such actions, which took Thor by surprise. Another thought raced through his mind, his brother, the one who strived so hard for their father's attention, for their father's approval, did not feel proud to be shown respect by his people?

Was EVERYTHING not as it seemed?

"You have been ruling for almost a year… you should be used to it by now." Býleistr mumbled beside the throne, but he was heard nonetheless. "Should I deal with this, my King? The journey to the Shaman's Peak must have tired you."

"Nay, all is well. Now, Thor Odinson," somehow, Loki addressing him with his full name felt wrong… it made him feel as if Loki was disowning him. The whole ordeal of his brother's bout of sickness was momentarily forgotten because of the pain felt in that simple statement of his name. "I have heard your words, and I have come to a conclusion."

Thor looked up, hope fluttering inside his chest as Loki looked on, his voice smooth and even.

"Go back to your realm and wait for my decision. Do not return here, as I will be the one who will come to you."

The hope that was building up in Thor's chest died in that moment, his face crumpling like that of a child denied of his favorite luxuries, it amused Loki to no end, but there was still that nagging voice in his head that kept clawing at him to feel guilty.

'Why should I feel sorry for him? It's not like he did anything for me in my time of need. No, never. He merely watched on… offered me a shoulder to cry on, yes, only to mock me because of my weakness. He took advantage of my compassion in the past, he never, not once, acknowledged me as an equal… as a person. No more lies.' Loki thought, 'Never again.'

"But the Bifrost-"

"Do you really think you Aesir are the only ones who have the means of inter-realm travel? You should erase that notion now, Odinson, such naivety and arrogance will be your downfall."

Loki narrowed his eyes and chided himself inwardly, 'Remain stoic. Remain indifferent. They cannot use anything against you that way- never again will you give them ammunition, never again.' And once again, he repeated the mantra in his head.

'Never again… never again.'

"As you will, Asgardians, take your leave." Helblindi said, his voice taking on a threatening vibe, as if he were a parent protecting his young, and rightfully so, Thor guessed. Loki referred to these giants as "brother" … even if he was older than them; Loki certainly was frailer as well. Thor had to reel in his protective instincts when one of the Jotuns touched his little brother, but it seemed as if there was no need for such anyways.

Thor cocked his head in the direction of the ice behind him and whispered softly, "By your leave then, King Loptir."

Loki's brows rose in surprise. Thor giving in so easily was rather… unexpected. And the silence of his companions even more so, but that wasn't the thing that unnerved him, not at all.

It was the fact that he felt hurt, for some reason, by his once-brother's easy submission. It felt like… like Thor was giving up on him. And it was the thought that it brought on a tightness in his chest that had nothing to do with his sickness, which had him trying to reign in his surprise. Loki shook his head.

Pathetic.

'After all these years of pain, of longing that he has in one way or another brought upon me… why? Why do I still feel this?' Loki pondered as the Aesir were escorted out of his domain, Thor in particular seeming to lag behind while throwing occasional glances over his shoulder.

Their eyes met, for but a brief moment, and Thor saw nothing in his precious brother's eyes. A wall separated them, as thick and cold as the mountains in Jotunheim and as strong as the walls that surrounded Asgard, and it dawned on both brothers just how much they've grown apart just before the doors closed between them.

(A/N) Oh and btw~ Thank you so much for those who reviewed the first chapter~ Honest to god I never thought anyone would take the time to actually share their thoughts on my work… so it really means a lot~ :') Thanks! _Maia2, Guest, wolftattoo, Ahelia, woldtattoo, Jester's Pet Oriole, _and _kittyhawk09…_ Thank you so much guys! :D Oh, and… I don't think I've done a disclaimer yet in the first chappy, so I'll sum it all up here that I don't own ANYTHING except the events that will take place in this story …


End file.
